1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-panic mechanism of vehicle door latch device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional typical vehicle door latch device, the unlocking operation performed by using the inside lock button or the centralized door lock system or so forth is not completed normally, if the door open handle is subjected to the door opening operation, and the door cannot be opened. This state is often called a “panic state”. In order to open the panicked door, it is necessary to return the open handle to a stand-by position (initial position) and to unlock the latch device with the lock button or the like again before the next opening operation of the door open handle is made to perform. Thus, when the door (latch device) falls into the panic state, the secondary unlocking operation and the secondary door opening operation are required.
The door latch device provided with the anti-panic mechanism reducing the complicated operation caused by the panic state is known (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. SHO 58-101949, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-324451). The prior art anti-panic mechanism is to exclude the second unlocking operation. Even if when the first unlocking operation is not completed normally due to the panic state caused by the early or simultaneously performed door opening operation, the anti-panic mechanism displaces the door latch device into unlocked state automatically after the open handle is returned to the stand-by position. Consequently, it is possible to open the door by the second door opening operation without the second unlocking operation.
The prior anti-panic mechanism is provided with a movable member urged by an anti-panic spring, and the movable member is pivotally mounted on the door latch device with a dedicated shaft, so that many parts are used.